


Billy Batson and the School of Stone

by Dove00



Series: Billy Batson Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling, Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: A crossover of my favorite fandoms, F/F, F/M, M/M, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POC James Potter, i don’t like Albus’ middle name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Billy Batson is your average pureblood Gryffindor first year. He loves his family and friends and life at Hogwarts is as normal as a magic school can be.That is until people start turning into stone because of some ancient curse. With the help of the next generation of Potter/Weasley clan, can Billy save the day or is he just another victim?
Relationships: Billy Batson/James Sirius Potter, Victor Vasquez/ Rosa Vasquez
Series: Billy Batson Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Billy Batson and the School of Stone

(This is all in Billy's POV unless I say otherwise. Thanks for choosing this story. enjoy!) 

I wake up before my alarm, excited.  
Freddy and I are finally going to Hogwarts.  
When I first came to the Vasquez family, I was only planning to stay a day or two. However, the family really grew on me—especially Freddy and Darla.  
Speaking of Freddy, I hear him move from the bunk below me. He grabs his crutch as I walk down the ladder. When Freddy was eight, his muggle parents broke his leg. Thinking about that makes my blood boil.  
We both walk downstairs and I'm happy to see Victor made his annual 'Back to Hogwarts' pancakes. I first joined the group home last year and was very harsh but I let down my walls after I realize my pureblood parents weren't all they were cut up to be.  
Half blood Victor and Muggle Rosa are much better anyway.  
Freddy is the only muggle born, Mary is the other pureblood, and Pedro, Darla, and Eugene are half bloods. It's Mary's fifth year, Pedro's second, and Fred's and my first. Eugene and Darla go to Fawcett Central for Elementary for 5th and 3rd grade respectively. Victor is an auror while Rosa is a stay at home mom.  
I chomp down the food and we get ready to go.  
____________________________________  
The platform is very busy. I came at the end of the school year so I never got to see it.  
I looked at the train in awe.  
Victor puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"She's beautiful, ain't she?"  
I nod.  
"Be careful this year." Rosa told us. Victor kissed us on our heads and Rosa on our cheeks.  
"Is something wrong?" Freddy asked.  
Victor and Rosa share a panicked look. Victor gave Mary a letter.  
"What is-"  
"Open it on the train." He told her.  
"We love you." They said and left.  
"That was weird." I said.  
"Yeah..." Freddy trailed. "Let's go find a seat."  
_____________  
When we settled down in an empty compartment, Mary opened the letter and read it.  
"Dear kids," She read it over and started to put it away.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"It's not important."  
"So, they were just acting weird for fun." Freddy exclaimed.  
"Don't worry about it." She stood up. "I gotta go meet the other prefects."  
"Mary." I call but she ignored me.  
"Great, now she's acting weird." Freddy grunted.


End file.
